To Love a Wolf
by Xx Fan Of a Fan xX
Summary: When Aleu ran away from home she never expected to run into a human. She never expected him to accompany her on her quest and become friends. But would their friendship become something more?
1. The dream man

Chapter 1 the dream man

"Hold on Aleu I'm coming!" A Russian man dressed like a musher called out. "Just hold on a little longer."

Aleu had no idea where she was and how she got there. All she knew was that she was about to fall and a man was offering his help. Wait a human man?! How did he know her name and how did he find her? This wasn't good especially judging by those colt revolvers. She had no choice though, it was either the cliff edge or the man offering help.

When he got to her he held out a hand. She tried with all her might to reach for him. The ice was too slippery though; it made her slip more. She lost her grip almost instantly but it was grabbed by the hand that was held out to her.

"I got you sweetheart." The man pulled her up and hugged her close. "I'll protect you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Aleu didn't know who this man was but he sure was warm. She snuggled into his embrace feeling safe and secure. Like nothing on this earth could touch them. Slowly but steadily she fell asleep in his arms.

"Aleu..." A voice said. "ALEU!"

The she wolf shot up from her comfy position under the blanket and looked around. She was in her familiar trawler where she lived with her pure husky father. Or so she thought. What a strange dream she'd had. What had it been about?

"Aleu are you listening?" Balto tapped his daughter's shoulders. "I have something to tell you."

Aleu rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "Yes Papa?" Aleu asked. Balto opened his month to say something but stopped himself. "Never mind just… go along and play," Balto said forcing a smile. Aleu smiled and stood up from her warm bed and nuzzled her father and went outside on to the beach and started playing.

Balto did have his worry's seeing his daughter play out in the open without him being by her side. In the back of his mind he should have told Aleu about being half wolf, but he thought it was best to tell her later; when she was older. "Aleu stay close to where I can see you!" Balto called out. Aleu chuckled as she looked back at her father. "Okay papa!" Aleu called back. Balto smiled as she went on and played. Balto laid down on the deck of the trawler in the warm sun watching Aleu. "You know you should have told her," said a Russian accent behind Balto.

Balto looked up and saw his best friend and his adopted father. "I know Boris… but I thought was best to wait a little bit longer," Balto explained. Boris shook his head. "You better be thinking of a backup plain if she finds out the wrong way," Boris said as he picked up his mop and started washing the floor. "She isn't going find out the wrong way," Balto said getting a little frustrated. Boris backed off away from Balto. "I was only trying to help," Boris said as he continued to mop the deck of the trawler. Balto calmed himself down and just continued to watch his daughter play next to the water and beach.

(One Year Later….)

"Aleu!" The man called out. "I'm right here I promise!"

Aleu was running at top speed away from him. He was going to hurt her and she wouldn't let him! She kept running until she slipped on the ice, sliding across the snow. She slammed side first into a tree and cried out. Her vision blurred as the man walked towards her slowly.

Aleu's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest. This was it. She'd finally met her end at the fate of a Hunter.

"Aleu Lassie!" A voice echoed in her head. "You ready to play a game of tag?!"

Aleu shot up from her sleep and looked around. Once again she was back in the trawler. It was nice to see some familiar ground after that nightmare. She really didn't understand what was going on. The fear she felt. The love she felt. It was very conflicting. One moment she felt a deep passion and the next there was fear.

Maybe that was love? Scary but wonderful at the same time? What was she thinking? How was there love for...a man?

"Lassie!" Muk complained. "I wanna play now! Can we please go play tag?!"

Aleu snapped back to reality and nodded happily. The three of them went into the forest to explore. It was a semi dense forest with glimmering skies and a wonderful view of the ocean.

As they played their game Aleu's mind was still stuck on this morning. Her dreams played over and over in her head like a broken record. One after the other until it happened.

She felt eyes on her from the distance. She slowly turned her head to see a man with a hunting rifle at the ready. Was it him? What was that. Metal thing he was holding? She walked closer as the man readied the gun. Not knowing what it was she was in perfect sights.

BANG!

"ALLLEEEEUUUU!"

**Kodiwolf321 A/N : Alright guys Clay342 had this Idea and he wanted me to make his idea come to life and so lol now me and Atticus are at it again for his idea to become real :D I hope you like the first chapter more to come :D **


	2. a dream come true

Chapter 2: a dream come true

The gun shot was a miss fire. Aleu's father jumped onto the hunter knocking him over, Aleu stopped right in her tracks and watched her father attack the hunter. After taking a few bites on the hunter Balto let go and told Aleu to run. "Aleu! Run!" Balto shouted. Aleu hesitated for a moment but then did as she was told. Aleu ran off into the forest with her father right behind her. The hunter sat up and watched Balto leave with Aleu and two polar bears following right behind them. "The spirts must be angry," he said to himself. Sundown had fallen with Balto and Aleu fighting since they got home.

"Why did that human try to shoot me?" Aleu asked angrily. Balto sat down next to the window of the trawler. "Because Aleu you're…" Balto paused for a second. Aleu looked into her father's eyes. "I'm what?" Aleu asked. Balto sighed, "You're part wolf," Balto simply said. Aleu was shocked and angry at the same time. "What? How can this be?" Aleu asked. Balto lowered his ears. "Well your grandmother was a wolf and your grandfather was a dog," Balto explained. Aleu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh so my grandmother was a wild animal huh? That's just great," Aleu said angrily. "Aleu there's good things that come out of this trust me," Balto insisted. "No!" Aleu shouted.

"It's not fair this is the reason why I couldn't get a home," Aleu added. "Aleu please let me tell you how things are going to work out," Balto insisted. Aleu didn't want to hear it anymore. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Aleu shouted as she jumped out of the window of the trawler and on to the sand running away from her father. "Aleu come back!" Balto said as he walked outside on to the deck of the trawler. "Leave me alone!" Aleu shouted back, before Balto could say anything else, she was already gone heading into the forest. Balto shook his head and walked inside the trawler. With the sun already down with the night time moon rising the only thing Balto could do was sleep it off and hoped that Aleu would return in the morning.

'Running...running...running...' Was all Balto thought as he ran across the frozen ground. His wolf claws dug deep into the ice so he wouldn't slip. The ice started to crack beneath his feet making him go faster. He'd be lying if he said he knew why he was running but the truth is he had no idea. This dream had haunted most of his nights and it was driving him crazy.

Overhead a black bird flew in the sky. It followed the wolf-dog closely making him very nervous. What was it always doing here? What did it mean? And what was its importance right now? Was this all a test? Balto didn't I know but he was very curious.

The ice in front of him cracked and rose up, blocking his path. On the ice pictures of wolves were carved onto it. There were a few glyphs but the wolf-dog couldn't identify them. He turned and ran away from it only to be met with a Totem pole. He gasped in surprise and shot awake. Balto looked around in his boat as he was breathing hard. "It was only a dream," Balto said as he started to control his beathing. "Aleu?" Balto called out. There was no answer from her.

Balto stood up from his bed and walked outside of his trawler. "Aleu?" Balto called out again, still no answer. Balto thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "Maybe shes at her mother's house," Balto said to himself, Balto left the trawler and headed into town. Ten mintues later Balto showed up into town and headed over towards Jennas house. Balto walked into the back shead where his pups were born. "Aleu?" Balto called her name once more. "Balto?" Jenna said behind him. Balto jump from the scare Jenna gave. "Jenna! You scared me," Balto said turning around and looking at her. "Sorry... Whats wrong?" Jenna asked.

Balto swallowed hard before answering. "Have you seen Aleu?" Balto asked. Jenna shook her head. "No I haven't... Balto what's the matter where is Aleu?" Jenna asked. Balto lowered his ears and looked away from his mate. "We..." Balto paused. "We... we.. kind of got into a fight about her wolf heritage," Balto answered. Jenna gasped, "Balto I thought we weren't going to tell her at all!" Jenna said getting worried. Balto sighed and looked at her in the eye. "There was a hunter in the forest and..." Balto was then cut off. "Oh no please don't tell me," Jenna said about to lose it. "No Jenna it's not like that," Balto answered. Jenna nodded and started to calm herself down.

"I pushed down the hunter so Aleu could get away," Balto explained. Jenna felt more greatful that she got away from the hunter. "But she ran away last night because of it," Balto added. Jenna lowered her ears, "Then lets go find her!" Jenna said tunring around and heading outside. Balto ran after to her, "Jenna no!" Balto said as he ran in front of her. "This is my fault... I will go and find her!" Balto protested to go and find. " But Balto I can't let you do this alone," Jenna said. Balto shook his head. "Trust me I got this..." Balto sad as he nuzzled her. "Okay... just bring our daughter home," Jenna said nuzzling him back. "I will I know I will," Balto said just as he broke the hug that they had. Balto then turned and left. Jenna was worried but not as worried that her mate was now on his way to find their daughter. Balto by his trawler and looked at one last time before heading out and following Aleu's scent. "I hope she's alright," Balto said as he started to run towards the forest and catch onto his daughter.

Not to far from where Balto was at. Aleu is now at a dead end with a waterfall. "I need to find away to get a crossed," Aleu said to herself. Aleu looked around the area to see if there was any a crossed without jumping. Aleu had no luck with finding anything without jumping a crossed. Aleu's heart started pumping as she knew what she had to do. Aleu took a few steps back making sure she a had enough space to make the jump. Aleu started running on the piece of land she had left. Aleu jumped but sliped on her back legs and fell into the running water.

Aleu came up from the water and tried to pull herself towards the shore but couldn't. Aleu fell from the waterfall and down in the shallow waters. Not long after the fall, Aleu flooted down river next towards a camping site. A man who looked like he was in his early twenties with brown hair, saw Aleu's body in the water. The rushed over towards Aleu and picked her up. "Poor thing," The man said as he walked over to his camping site and lays Aleu next to the fire he just had made. "Papa..." Aleu said in a low voice. the man was supirsed that had spooken after finding her in the water.

the man left her there nect to the fire and walked over towards the bushes to grab the deer he had caught eariler. Aleu was still out of it from the fall. Aleu started dreaming of everything that has happened to her. Aleu started dreaming about running away from her father and falling in the river and feeling the hands of a human. With her dream going on she heard a name going though her head. "Ivan..." was the name she heard. Aleu opened her eyes and found herself next to a fire. Aleu tried to stand but couldn't, she heard something near by in the bushes. Aleu saw the face of the man who saved her.

Aleu gasped in shock. "It was him..."

** Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys sorry this took so long been working on other stuff and deal with real life and out of the writing world lol so anyways I hope you like this chapter there is lots more to come and yeah i hoped you liked it like me and AtticusParker17 did! bye see ya soon!**


	3. Man meets Wolf part 1

**Chapter 3 Man meets Wolf Part 1**

"It was him..." Aleu gasped. Ivan walked closer to her trying not to make her scared. "I won't hurt you," Ivan said trying to get closer. Aleu stood up and took a few steps back away from Ivan. Ivan stopped where he was at and pulled out some food from his poket, "Here I thought you might be hungry," Ivan said handing the food to Aleu. Aleu still stayed back away from Ivan even if he had food. Ivan then sighed and puts down the food in front of her, "Well If you get hungry then you know where its at," Ivan said as he sat down next to the fire.

Aleu was really hungry but she didnt want to move any closer to Ivan. Aleu thought for a moment before walking forward. It was out of the question, Aleu walked over to the food and started to eat. Ivan watched her eat as the fire ficklerd, Aleu eats while keeping an eye on Ivan. "So... do you have a name?" Ivan asks sitting up. Aleu stops eating for a moment and looks up at Ivan opening her mouth. "My names Aleu... Wait he cant understand me," Aleu said looking down about to eat the rest of her food. "Thats a lovely name," Ivan said with a smile.

Aleu stops eating and looks at Ivan in shook. "Yes I can unstand you," Ivan said with a small chuckle. Aleu's jaw just drops almost to the ground as he says those words. "If you keep you mouth open any longer your going to be catching flies," Ivan explains. Aleu closes her mouth and tilts her head to the right. Ivan chuckles once more before explaining his comment. "It means your mouth is wide open," Ivan answers. Aleu nods in response, "So how come you can understand me?" Aleu asks. Ivan rubs the back of his neck and starts to expain. "Well you see I was sort of born with it," Ivan explained. Aleu nodded. "So what are you doing out here all alone?" Ivan asked.

Aleu lowered her ears and moved her tail back and forth. "Well it's a long story," Aleu tried avoid question. Ivan crossed his arms and sat back, "We got time. I don't think your going anywhere in your condition," Ivan said still having his arms crossed. Aleu bit her lip, "Great. So much for that idea," Aleu thought in her head. "Alright you got me," Aleu confessed. Aleu walked over next to the fire and sat a crossed from him and started to explain the story of her running away from her father. "So that's how I got here," Aleu said with her ears low. Ivan nodded in repsonse. "I understand that your angry. Being not abopted and being half wolf. With your father he... he loves you for who you are I don't understand how you would just blame him for this," Ivan said as he grabbed more wood and started feeding the fire.

Aleu lowered her ears and looked away. "I shouldn't have told you this. How would you know about my life your just a human and you wouldn't understand," Aleu said in a rude tone. She didn't even know this guy all she knew was that he was in her dreams and he was human. How could some human just jump in her life and tell her what she should or should not do. Ivan looked Aleu after putting the last piece of wood in the fire, "Sorry maybe I step over the line," Ivan said crossing his arms again. "Sorry I just... been through a lot and I'm stressed out," Aleu apologize. Ivan looked down at the ground, "No I'm sorry I just maybe I could help you," Ivan answered.

Aleu chuckled. "I don't even know your name," Aleu shot back. Ivan shook his head and sat up putting on his coat. "Sorry my name is Ivan," Ivan said standing up. Aleu nodded, "Nice name its... Well human," Aleu said honestly. Ivan chuckled as he grabbed his knife that was sitting on a log. "Where are you going?" Aleu asked. Ivan turned and looked at her while putting his kinfe in his poket. "Well if we want to keep this fire going we might as well get some fire wood," Ivan explained. Aleu nodded in response. Aleu really didn't want to be left alone by herself next to the fire and so there for forced herself to ask if she could go with him. "Can I come with you?' Aleu asked standing up.

Ivan looked at her again. "Sure why not," Ivan said grabbing his water bottle and his bag. Aleu nodded and started following Ivan into the forest. "The fire wood I found isn't too far from here," Ivan said as they walked along side by side. "So Ivan... where are you from?" Aleu asked. Ivan thought for a moment if he really wanted to answer or not. "Well... Thats sort of a long story," Ivan answered. "We got time," Aleu said with a smile. Ivan chuckled as he stepped over a log. "Smart ass," Ivan replied as Aleu jumpped over the same log that Ivan stepped over. "Moscow is where I'm from," Ivan said out loud.

Aleu looked up at Ivan as she jumped another log. "Huh?" Aleu said confused. Ivan smiled as he was watching his step before stepping over another log. "You asked where I was from and so I told you," Ivan answer. "Oh yeah... sorry," Aleu said feeling embarrassed. Ivan chuckled as they now came a crossed a road that they could walk on much easier than through the forest. "So where is Moscow?" Aleu asked now walking beside Ivan. "Pretty far from here," Ivan said taking a left on another trail. Aleu followed Ivan down the little trail before asking another question. "How far?" Aleu asked. Ivan forced a smile and shook his head. "Reaily far from where we're standing I know that for sure," Ivan answered.

It wasn't long enough that they came to the place where Ivan frist found his fire wood. "Here we are," Ivan said as he and Aleu both climbed over a rock to find a small little lake and a running water fall. "Wow," Aleu said looking at the hidden area. "Yeah. I found this place a few days ago when I was finding a place to camp and this place has the best wood I can find in the forest around here," Ivan said as he jumped down from the small rock that they were standing on and on to the ground. Aleu did the same and jumped down next to Ivan. "This place is amazing," Aleu said looking around.

Ivan then puts down his bag and starts to pick up all the dry wood that was away from the water and puts inside his bag. Aleu looks around some more at the beautiful sight that she most likey never would see ever again. Aleu moved closely towards the water fall and noticed that something was inside the water fall. It was black and it was mocing closer to Aleu. Aleu took a few steps back towards Ivan. "Ivan are you sure this place is safe?" Aleu asked taking another few steps back towards him Aleu then turned her head and looked at Ivan. "Yeah why?" Ivan said picking up one more piece of wood and putting it in his bag.

Ivan then looked Aleu and saw something horrifying. "ALEU! WATCH OUT!" Ivan shouted. Aleu stood there not knowing what he was meaning until. BAM! Aleu was knocked over by a black wolf with blood red scars. Aleu landed on her back and started fighting with the scarred. Ivan dropped his bag and ran over to Aleu and the black wolf and pulled out his knife. Ivan then pushed the black wolf off of Aleu, letting Aleu jump up off her back and stand up. "Aleu you need to get out of here!" Ivan said getting in between her and the black scarred wolf. "I'm not letting you fight him alone!" Aleu protested. "I said get out of here!" Ivan shouted in anger. Aleu didn't argue any longer than she already had, Aleu did as she was told and ran over towards the path way in which they came through.

The black scarred wolf then got back on his feet and shook off the pain. The scarred wolf looked at Ivan with its evil red eyes and jumped at him. Ivan fell over with all the power that the scarred wolf had to push him down. Ivan dropped his kinfe next to him as he was fighting the wolf. The scarred wolf scratched Ivan's chest and started to bite his arm. Ivan pouched the wolf in its muzzle and pushed it off of him. Ivan then reached for his knife. By the time Ivan reached for his knife the black scarred wolf was up and ready for another go. just as the wolf jumped at Ivan again. Ivan turned around and stabbed the wolf in the head killing it right away.

Aleu smiled at his victory. Ivan stood up and pushed the dead wolf off his knife and looked at Aleu. Ivan stood there for a few more seconds looking up at Aleu. "Ivan?" Aleu said softy. Ivan didn't answer he just stood there, "Ivan?" Aleu said a again a little louder. Still no answer. Ivan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over on ground knock out from the fight. "IVAN!" Aleu screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it for part 1 Clay342 wanted me to tell you that there is a lot more than this so yeah lol. Me and AtticusParker17 want to say thanks for your feed back and we want to let you know that its all about the readers and we want to do the best we can for you guys so yeah... And so me being Kodiwolf321 I'm doing a Q&amp;A for my profile so you can ask me anything about my storys or this story or just anything :D so ya guys until next time Kodiwolf321 out!**


	4. Man Meets Wolf part 2

**Chapter 4 Man Meets Wolf Part 2**

"IVAN!" Aleu screamed seeing the man who saved her not once, but twice on the ground passed out from blood loss. Tears started to form when she heard a gasp for breath. She opened her eyes to see Ivan breathing, but barely conscious. She sighed with relief. She looked around checking for danger because she knew that they both would be dead if they were attacked. She walked up to Ivan and whispered in his ear. "I'll get you to safety." aleu then walked behind Ivan and slowly and carefully dragged him back to the camp. After she got back with him she went to get his backpack. As she got back with the bag aleu noticed that a first aid kit was opened. "you brought my bag back." she turned to see Ivan awake with bandages around his arms and his abdomen. He had his shirt off and aleu realized why he was successful against the wolf he was somewhat muscular she couldn't help but stare at his arms. "you OK aleu?" that snapped aleu out of her trance. "yeah I'm fine." she said stuttering. Ivan nodded. As aleu walked away Ivan stared at her back dreamily. He went wide eye and shook his head. "what did I just do?" he thought. Little did he know aleu was thinking the same thing.

The next morning aleu got up and sneakily tried to leave. "Going somewhere?" she heard a Russian accented voice say. "how did you.." she started "catch you leaving?" Ivan finished for her. She nodded. "I'm a light sleeper." "oh" aleu said "so where are you going?" "as far as I can from Nome." aleu said as she walked away. Ivan watched her go. "can I tag along?" he asked looking at her back again. And snapped out of it when she turned around. "n.." just before aleu said no her eyes locked with his. "they're beautiful" she thought. "I guess you can." she said "OK let me get packed." Ivan said. Aleu's eyes widen. "what just happened?" she thought then she her cheeks flush. She remembered her first dream. Ivan had called her sweetheart. Could she actually love him? She questioned her recent behavior around Ivan and decided. "to hell with the rules of wolf heritage" she thought. "I do love him." Little did she know was that Ivan was thinking the exact same thing

As the days went on. Aleu and Ivan kept their feelings for each other to themselves. But aleu couldn't stop herself from acting in a flirty way. As Ivan was tying his boots aleu walked to arched her back and dragged her tail under his chin. When she finished Ivan looked at her Aleu turned to look at him and batted her eyes at him. Ivan chuckled nervously. Ivan stared at her back as she left to get food since she had fully recovered from her fall, and he was still recovering from the fight with the scarred wolf. "wow." was what Ivan said. Later when Ivan was healed he and aleu when having a drink at a stream. He smirked and splashed water in her face. She gasped looked at him angrily. He laughed and then she did as well. They stopped to rest at a lake aleu pushed Ivan in she smirked but her eyes widened when two wet hands wrapped around her and pulled her in. she rushed to the surface gasping for air Ivan started to climb out she smirked and shoved him back in.

meanwhile balto found Ivan's old camp and caught aleu's scent and ivan's. "oh no hang on aleu!"

Ivan and aleu were still far ahead of him. It was nigh time as Ivan and aleu were walking back. When aleu swallowed hard "you OK?" Ivan asked "yeah I am." aleu said looking forward and at Ivan repeatedly. Ivan narrowed his eyes. "you're lying." he said. Aleu realized that she couldn't hide her feelings any more. She turned to face him and sat down. Ivan did as well. "Ivan for last few days I've been hiding something from you." Ivan arched an eyebrow. "i love you." aleu said only she said it so fast that Ivan didn't hear it. "What?" aleu widened her eyes realizing she said it too fast. She sighed took a breath. "i said I love you." aleu looked down in shame when Ivan laughed. "that's funny.." Ivan said, but what happened next shocked aleu "because I love you too aleu." aleu's mouth dropped. "did he just say he loved me?". Her question was answered when she felt him kiss her cheek. She blushed. "Ivan." aleu started. "yes aleu?" Ivan said "how do humans show affection to each other?" "by kissing." "Could you show me Please.." she said batting her eyes. Ivan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Aleu gasped when he took her front paws and placed them on his shoulders. With one arm around her waist as support and one behind her head. He leaned in and let his heart take over their kiss lasted for 2 minutes when they stopped. "we should get back." Ivan said lovingly. Aleu nodded blushing as she walked the ground gave way and aleu fell but grabbed onto the cliff face. "IVAN! HELP ME!" she screamed. "hang on aleu I'm coming!" he said. Aleu started to slip just like the first dream she had of Ivan. "reach for me." Ivan said. Aleu tried climbing but slipped. Ivan grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her up. "its OK sweetheart I got you." Ivan said "nothing bad going to happen to you now." he started to stroke aleu's side. "come on lets get back." he said picking aleu up. "i can walk." aleu said. "nonsense someone needs to rest after a near death experience." "Ivan." aleu said playfully batting his chest. Just as they were entering their camp Ivan stopped looking glum. "what's wrong?" aleu asked. "we can't have an actual relationship." Ivan said "why?" aleu asked "I'm human and you're a wolfdog." Ivan said. "well in that case I wish that I was a human." aleu stated. Ivan laughed. "no I'd rather be a wolfdog like you than you being a human." "You'd give up your humanity for me?" aleu asked taken back by what Ivan just said. Ivan nodded. "Now then its time for bed." Ivan said tucking aleu in. he kissed her on the head and crawled into bed. They didn't notice a snow white wolf watching them. There was a flash inside ivan's tent which woke aleu up. "what was that?" she said to no one in particular. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

**Clay342 A/N**

**Alright guys this is my first entry for To Love a Wolf with Xx Fan of a Fan xX aka Kodiwolf321 and AtticusParker17 I want to give them a big thank you for this project that their doing for me and now letting me have a swing of things in this project. Now Xx Fan of a Fan xX is letting me take some more chapters from now on so i cant wait to get back to writing so thank you.**

**Xx Fan of a Fan xX A/N**

**So guys tell clay342 what you guys think about his first chapter and we will try our hardest to work more chapter out on To Love a Wolf and Kaltag: A Long Story Short but in the mean time check Kodiwolf321 and AtticusParker17 solo projects check out Kodiwolf321's The Long Run collab with AtticusParker17 and check AtticusParker17's A Fallen Angel and Darkness Of The Unknown (Fallen Angel book 2) thanks again guys til next time!**


	5. Daddy Issues (A New Family Is Formed)

**Chapter 5 Daddy Issues (New family Is Formed)**

Dawn came faster than both thought. Ivan yawned as he came out of his tent, which was slightly bigger than it was the previous night. "Weird." he thought. As he started to stand he fell on his back. "what?!" Ivan said under his breath. He looked at his hands. "I have paws." he rushed to a nearby stream. He just about screamed in terror. "I'm a wolf." he said. He looked at his reflection. He was pure white with a yellow wolf head on his chest. Ivan smirked. "not bad." "Wait I can have a real relationship with aleu now." Ivan smiled happily as he made his way back to camp. Aleu was looking for Ivan. "Odd, he usually wakes me up." she thought. "Aleu" a Russian accented voice said. She turned to see a white wolf with a yellow wolf head on its chest. "IVAN!" She screamed. "I'm right here." the wolfdog said wincing. "curse my enhanced hearing." Ivan said. "HELP ME THERES A WOLF IN THE CAMP!" "Wolf, where is it?" Ivan blinked. "Oh. Shes referring to me." he chuckled sheepishly. Aleu having calmed down looked at the wolf. "Who are you!?" She demanded, "Aleu its me Ivan." Ivan did his trademark smile. Aleu's face went from a suspicious look to a relieved state. "Like what u see?" Ivan asked circling Aleu. Aleu looked at him. His lower jaw was yellow as were the inside of his ears. "well?" "yes I do." Aleu said dreamily looking at the rippling muscles on Ivan's body. He caught her off guard by tackling her and kissing her on the lips. "pin..." Ivan started to say when a gray mass tackled him. "Papa?!"

balto had been following aleu's scent when just recently he picked up a human's. "Got to stop her before.." he started. "HELP ME THERE'S A WOLF IN THE CAMP!" That was Aleu's voice "Hang on Aleu. I'm coming!" balto stopped when he saw a wolf circling Aleu. They were having a conversation. All of a sudden the wolf tackled Aleu. Fearing that the wolf was going to rape his baby girl balto leaped at the wolf. "Papa?!" Aleu exclaimed.

Aleu seeing her father trying to kill her boyfriend made her blood boil. She lowered her head and gave balto the mother of all headbutts. Balto was taken back by his daughter's actions. He watched as the wolf quickly got beside her to keep her up right. "Jeez aleu, I didn't know your head was that hard." the wolf said. Aleu blushed. "Stop it." she said playfully batting the wolf's chest. Balto was confused as hell. "Get away from my daughter!" he said baring his teeth. "Enough papa!" balto stopped mid stride seeing the murderous glare his daughter was giving him. "Wait this wolf is your dad?" the wolf asked aleu with a Russian accent. "Wolfdog, Ivan." aleu said. "Oh my bad." the wolf now known as Ivan said. "It's OK." aleu said putting her head under his. "Sir I can assure you I meant to do no harm to your daughter." Ivan said looking at balto with his full attention. Balto gave him a questionable glance. He watched as Ivan sat when Aleu did. He wrapped around Aleu's waist and rubbed her head. Seeing her smile balto was relieved that this wolf meant her no harm, but that didn't mean that he trusted him. "So how did you meet my daughter?" balto asked calmly. "You don't trust me do you?" balto nodded surprised that Ivan somehow knew that he didn't trust him. Ivan sighed and nudged Aleu, whom had fallen asleep while leaning on him. "Why don't you tell him Aleu." Ivan said. Just before aleu started Ivan added. "The truth." Aleu gave Ivan a look surprised that Ivan wanted to reveal to her father that he was once human. Ivan's response was a look saying he followed your scent and when he found out that you were traveling with me. Aleu realized that balto had smelt ivan's human scent. She nodded faintly. She began.

When Aleu finished balto laughed after hearing that Ivan was once human. Ivan shrugged. "i guess you'll believe it when you see it." he said "it's getting late. We should turn in." Aleu nodded. She noticed that her father had his head tilted. "it means to go to bed." balto gave an ah. "Ladies first." Aleu turned to see Ivan gesturing to the tent. "There's more room now that I'm a wolf." aleu entered the tent turned around and laid down. Ivan grabbed a blanket and covered her. Ivan was about to lay down when he saw balto on the hard ground." "hm." he said. "i got it." balto watched as Ivan rolled a sleeping bag to him. Ivan unrolled it. He patted the sleeping bag and spoke after balto didn't moved. "Aleu told me that you live in a boat I figured you should have something to lay on." balto cautiously padded to the sleeping bag and laid down. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome balto." Ivan said. Balto then felt something on his back he looked to see Ivan pulling a blanket over him stopping at his neck. Aleu watched this unfold. "see papa he's nice." she thought. She then glanced towards the forest. "I hope that kid is OK."

the next morning balto watched as aleu wrestled with Ivan. He laughed when Ivan pinned aleu and said "Pinned ya. Pinned ya." "he may act childish but he does mean business if she's hurt." he thought recalling what aleu said about their fight against the scarred wolf. "Leave me alone!" Ivan and aleu stopped wrestling. As Ivan got off of aleu a small brown and tan wolf pup came through the brush. As soon as it saw Aleu it made a mad dash for her. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" both Ivan and balto gave her suspicious looks. "I'll explain later." she mouthed. Then a gray she wolf came through the brush. "You." she said when she saw Aleu "I would like to have my son back now." Aleu dangerously narrowed her eyes. Ivan was confused by her actions. As was balto. But Ivan looked at the wolf pup that was cowering behind one of Aleu's legs. He looked at Aleu and the she wolf. "Something isn't right." he said. "what isn't right?" balto asked. "this she-wolf is abusive to the pup." Aleu said hackles raised. "Am .." before the she-wolf could finish Aleu tackled her. Ivan knowing and fearing that she could get hurt jumped in as balto stood over the pup. There was a crack. "It's over." Ivan said.

Lucas rushed to aleu and nuzzled her. "will you adopt me Aleu?" Lucas asked "Yes I will Luke." "Oh alright." Ivan said seeing his newly adopted son nuzzle his girlfriend. "We should get going." Everyone nodded. After a quick explanation they departed the area. But they would soon run into more trouble.

**Clay342 A/N: So I would like to thank Solaris Nightfire for your support on chapter 4 and the next chapter will be up next week.**

**Xx Fan Of A Fan xX: This Project is going really well. We do have news for this project, We two more sequels after this and yeah we'll see where this goes so yeah thanks for your reviews. **


	6. The Blue Demon

_**Chapter 6 The blue demon**_

Ivan watched his foster son, Lucas, chat away with his grandpa balto whom he called Papi. It had been a few days since the 2 joined him and aleu. "So Papi what's Nome like? Mom said that it was a town in the middle of nowhere." Lucas said energetically. Aleu and balto laughed. "you are just as energetic as your mother when she was your age." balto said. "i kinda was wasn't I?" Aleu said still getting used to Lucas calling her mom. Ivan chuckled at Aleu when he saw her blush. But then he heard something. "hold up." he said. Aleu stopped when she saw ivan's ears swivel back and forth. Balto was confused but if Aleu trusted what Ivan was doing he did as well. Ivan watched the cliff walls for anything out of the ordinary. Then something caught his eye. It was a black and blue wolf headed towards aleu. Growling he charged drawing his bowie knife. (he had aleu help him make a harness so he could keep his human weapons if he ever changed back) as the wolf charged Ivan swung his head hoping to slice the wolf's throat. However it lowered its head and the knife left a permanent scar over the wolf's right eye. Dropping the knife Ivan tackled the wolf and prepared to snap its neck when an old and wise voice said "Enough Niju!" the wolf ceased all its struggles. "Ivan you're scaring Lucas!" Aleu said tears in her eyes. Ivan looked at Aleu then at Lucas who was cowering under balto. Ivan released his grip and threateningly told the wolf known as Niju "try that again and I won't be so forgiving." As Ivan walked away aleu picked up ivan's knife and placed it back in its seethe.

"I'm sorry for Niju's hostile nature." a old gray wolf said. "It's OK." Aleu said. "I'm Nava." "I'm Balto. This is my daughter Aleu her adopted son Lucas, and..." balto said "Aleu where's Ivan?" "he's right there papa." there was Ivan. Looking glum and frustrated. "I'll talk to him." Aleu said. Balto nodded. He knew if there was someone to cheer Ivan up it was aleu.

"You should have let me kill him Aleu." Ivan said. Aleu lowered her head and sighed. "I know I should have, but I didn't for Lucas' sake." Aleu said depressed. Ivan looked at her then at Lucas. "OK but the next time Niju attacks you I will kill him." Ivan said agitated. Aleu nodded. She smiled and rubbed her head against his. "Come on my father wants to introduce you to that wolf." "Oh alright." Ivan said

Balto's mouth was wide open Ivan had been speaking in Russian. However that wasn't the reason why his mouth was open. Aleu, his own daughter, had spoken in flawless Russian. He had heard Boris speak in Russian but never had thought that he taught Aleu how to speak Russian. "Aleu where did you learn to speak Russian?" "Wow, your father really clueless isn't he?" Ivan said teasingly. Aleu shot him a look. "Aleu what did he say?" Aleu sighed and answered "he said that you're really clueless." "Balto I taught aleu how to speak Russian." Ivan said politely. After introducing Ivan to Nava the five wolves headed to where nava's pack was. "That niju really got on my nerves" Ivan said agitated slightly. "Ivan you do realize that I'm the only one that can understand what your saying." Aleu said annoyed. "Right I forgot about that." Ivan said blushing. Everyone laughed.

"We will stay!" Niju said defiantly "listen!" Niju growled at the sound of Aleu's voice. "If you stay you will all starve." she said "She's got guts. That's what I love about her." Balto looked at Ivan. "Sorry I said that she has guts to challenge the blue demon for leadership." "yeah well papa I think mom is about to get into a fight. Ivan turned to see Aleu growling and advancing on Niju whom he nicknamed the blue demon. Balto was about to get up when Ivan put a paw in front of him. Ivan then got up and slowly advanced towards Aleu and Niju. Everyone's attention turn to Ivan when there was a sound of metal scrapping against rock. Niju immediately backed away as fast as he could. "Be careful of who you choose to mess with Niju." Aleu said smirking.

Night soon came and Niju watched Ivan slip a blanket over Aleu, balto and Lucas. "What should we do?" Yak said. "Nothing yet I will have Aleu as my mate and that Ivan will die."

The next morning Ivan woke to have Lucas sleeping on his head, but aleu was no where in sight. "Aleu where are you?"

Aleu sat beside Nava taking about her destiny. She thought it was crazy, lead his pack. "What about Ivan?" Aleu asked him. "Ivan's destiny lies elsewhere." "The only reason that he's a wolf aleu is to help you fulfill your destiny." that's his destiny?" "As a wolf yes." "As a human. That remains to be seen." Aleu was shocked. Nava knew Ivan was once human. "Why can't he stay with me." he can't go with you" Aleu chose this moment to take a deep breath. "i finally found someone I love and now I have to tell him that we can't be together." "Both of you will cross paths again that I know" Aleu smiled "thank you for telling me this nava." Nava nodded. "I truly wonder why you turned him into a wolf Aniu." nava thought watching Aleu head back to the clan's den.

**Clay342 A/N is as follows never expected me to have aleu speak Russian huh. Well chapter 7 will be out next week also we're extending TLAW to 22 chapters however the actual story ends at 11 12 -22 are a bonus and to help u readers understand I'll be doing a one shot prequel after chapter 12 is released. That you for all your support.**

**Xx Fan Of A Fan xX A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter more to come next week!**


	7. The painful truth

**Chapter 7: The painful truth**

Ivan looked around the den entrance while balto looked around the surrounding area both were worried sick about aleu. Lucas had run off looking for his adoptive mother. "Aleu where are you?" Ivan whispered.

"mom?" Ivan asked walking around when he heard movement. "Back off my father is someone who you shouldn't piss off." he said. "Lucas watch your mouth." a familiar voice said. "Mom?" Lucas said seeing Aleu come into the clearing. "Mom!" Lucas said running to her. "first aleu now Lucas." Ivan said pacing back and forth. Every wolf in the den watched him some in pity knowing full well that he cared greatly for the pup and she wolf. "I found her!" Ivan turned to the sound of his son's voice. Aleu put on a fake smile hoping her father didn't get suspicious.

Ivan looked very cross and Aleu knew that look. It was the same look he gave her before they confessed their love for each other. "Where were you?" Ivan said in Russian. Balto knew that when Ivan spoke in Russian he was upset and right now he had the right to be. That and Ivan often used Russian when he wanted a private conversation with aleu. "I talked with nava." aleu said also in Russian. "And?" "We can't be together." "is it have to do with my humanity?" Aleu shook her head. "i have to lead the pack and you can't come." Ivan looked at the pack. He closed his eyes and growled. He turned to aleu. "till death do we part." Aleu looked at Ivan shocked. "you're telling me to go with them." she said angrily. "yes and no." aleu began to walk away. "Aleu let him finish." balto said. Aleu looked at her father. "the yes part is because its better to be with them than to grow up as an outcast." Ivan said referring to aleu's life in Nome. "the no part is that I'm staying with you as long as I can." aleu looked at Ivan to see if he was lying. He had a sincere smile.

Niju growled angrily. "no."

a few days passed and Lucas was told about the gibberish conversation. He was upset that his father couldn't come with. (Ivan gave custody of Lucas to aleu.) Niju was not pleased at nava. He was however curious why Ivan carried 3 human weapons with him. (Niju didn't know that was once human) as the packed neared the shoreline Niju tried to get close aleu but not too close. Nava spoke with Ivan about his destiny but all Ivan cared about was aleu's well being. "you seem to care for her a lot." nava had said. "I do." Ivan had replied. "Will I ever see her again?" nava's response was a simple nod. Ivan gave him a skeptic look.

Ivan watched as aleu, Lucas, and the rest of the pack got on the ice. However he didn't see Niju. "Odd." Aleu turned to give Ivan one last glance but saw something that caused her to yell at Ivan.

"IVAN! BEHIND YOU!"

Ivan turned to see Niju charging at him. As he had done with the scarred wolf, Ivan dove to the side doing a somersault. Niju growled. "Aleu is mine!" "no she isn't and never will she ever be." Ivan said. "She will be my mate!" Niju declared. Ivan bared his teeth. "You'll have to go through me first niju." Ivan said pulling out his knife. "So be it freak." Niju said.

"Papi help him!" Lucas said frantically. He didn't want to lose his father. "he can hold his own Lucas." Aleu said not showing any signs of worry. However deep down she knew that Ivan was out matched in wolf combat, but she still had hope that he would win. "Please win Ivan for Lucas' sake." she thought.

"Balto sat both worried and curious of how Ivan fought. Sure he had seen Ivan overpower Niju but never seen him do a full out battle and he would be there if Ivan would need help. The battle of the alphas had begun.

**Clay342 A/N: i'm sorry for making you guys wait 2 weeks. i had other things going on in my head, but i promise you that i absolutely will NOT abandon this story what so ever. so if its not updated next week don't worry. next week is the showdown between ivan and niju. i would like you readers to guess who will win, but choose carefully the fight's outcome will be a shocker.**


	8. battle of the alphas

**Chapter 8 battle of the alphas.**

Ivan watched niju's movements carefully he knew that if he lost aleu would be forced to suffer, but he mentally smiled knowing balto was there to protect her if he fell. Niju made the first move, he knew that if he won he would get aleu, but he'd have to kill balto as well. Ivan swung his knife at Niju grazing his muzzle.

Aleu shifted nervously as her boyfriend tangoed with death. "you OK?" Yak asked. He didn't particularly like Ivan, but seeing the she wolf distressed like she was at this moment bothered him. "I'm worried about Ivan." she said. "Why?" the one-eyed wolf asked. "he doesn't know know how to fight as a wolf." yak barked a sarcastic laugh but then grew serious. "what do you mean by that?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." aleu said. "Try me." yak said. "He used to be human." yak's eye widened. He laughed. "A man turned into a wolf! That's crazy." he said. "It's true." aleu said before turning to watch the fight.

Balto was on edge as well seeing his son-in-law fighting Niju. "Papi will you help dad?" balto looked down at his foster grandson. "I'll tell you what your mother told you. Your father can hold his own. However if he does need help I will aid him."

Ivan breathed heavily. "Damn this guy is tougher than he looks." he thought. "I've been on defense from the start. I should have asked balto to teach me how to fight like a wolf." Niju leaped at Ivan who rolled to the left. As he got up Niju made a run for him. He rammed head first into Ivan sending him tumbling. (think of the scene in which Niju attacks nava.) Ivan immediately fell a searing pain as he got up. "Damn my front right leg's broken." he thought. "sorry aleu I love you." "BALTO PUSH THE BERG AWAY FROM THE SHORELINE!" "But.." balto started "THAT WAS AN ORDER!" "Don't you dare papa." aleu said threateningly. "DO IT!" "ALEU MY RIGHT FRONT LEG IS BROKEN. GO NOW!" "NO. A WISE MAN ONCE TOLD ME NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND." aleu yelled. "THERE ARE TIMES THAT YOU CAN'T SAVE SOMEONE." Ivan said as Niju grabbed him by the neck. "NOOO!" aleu yelled seeing Niju toss Ivan into the tree. She jumped off the ice and charged. "ALEU COME BACK HE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT HIM." Balto yelled. "I LOVE HIM PAPA AND I'M NOT A BABY GIRL." "I didn't even say baby girl." balto said sweat dropping. Aleu's head made contact with Niju making him go into a daze.

"Ivan?" Aleu said tearfully seeing blood start to stain the ground around her lover. "Aleu go." Ivan said blood trickling down his muzzle. "no. I won't." she said in a quiet and soothing voice. "you must. This is my destiny. Yours lies beyond mine." he said looking out to sea. Aleu followed his gaze. "Go please for me." Aleu looked at Ivan who by now gotten weaker and was crying. "At least.." Ivan said coughing. "I died with a smile on my face knowing that my son and you are going to be fine." with that Ivan gave his last breath. His eyes closed and like he said he died with a smile on his face. "Oh Ivan..." she said her voice starting to break with sorrow.

Balto couldn't believe it. Ivan was dead. He turned to see the pack's reactions. To his surprise everyone, even niju's sidekicks had sorrow plastered on their faces.

Niju smiled evilly. "I'm glad he's dead." Aleu's ears twitched. "Shut up you bastard." she said angrily. "he was a freak." "I said shut up!" Aleu repeated. "A freak that no one could love and respect."

That was the last straw for aleu. She snapped. She swung her right paw claws extended cutting niju's face. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM SO I'LL KILL YOU!" Aleu said venom with every word she said.

Balto watched as his daughter attacked Niju. Normally he would stop her, but the wolf that the blue demon killed was the person she loved and he deserved to die. "KILL HIM MOM MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID TO DAD!" What everyone didn't notice was ivan's body changing back to his human form. Eventually aleu began to tire. And when she figure enough was enough she made her way to the berg in which balto was keeping from drifting. However Niju pounced her and put her in a position which only Ivan would have been allowed. Aleu struggled. "get off me!" she yelled. "You will be my mate even if I have to force you. If you make a move balto she will meet the same fate as her freak of a boyfriend." Balto was shocked Niju was going to force mate with her, but if he made a move he would kill her leaving Lucas parent-less again. Balto hung his head. "Ivan I'm sorry that I let Niju forcibly mate with aleu. Everyone heard a groan. Turning their heads to see where it had come from they were shocked to see a human lying in ivan's place (everyone but aleu) aleu started to laugh evilly. "Oh Niju." she said slyly. Niju looked at her. " I do believe you pissed off the wrong boyfriend." "no.." Niju said in disbelief. "Everyone.." aleu said shifting slightly. Everyone looked at her, minus the human. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend and father of my adopted son, Ivan." the human now known as Ivan turned to face Niju revolver drawn.

**Clay342 A/N: You're wondering why I killed off ivan's wolfdog form and there's a reason why, but you'll have to wait for next week to find out also the bonus chapters will be separate from tlaw so be on the lookout for the bonus story called meeting the great grandparents which acts as a prologue to the second installment of the Ivan Chronicles. Next week has ivan meeting aniu.**

**Xx Fan Of A Fan xX A/N: Sorry for the long wait we had some other solo projects that needed to get done before we posted this, so here is the new chapter thanks for reading!**


	9. man meets spirit

**Chapter 9 man meets spirit**

"At least I died knowing with a smile on my face knowing that my son and you are going to be fine." was his last words. "uh where am I?" Ivan asked to no one in particular. He looked around "Hello!" he yelled the only response was his echo. "creepy." Ivan said. "So you're the man who my grand daughter fell in love with." a feminine voice said. Realizing that he was human again by the voice's statement Ivan instinctively drew his revolvers. The voice chuckled "I'm impressed by your reflexes." "SHOW YOURSELF!" Ivan yelled his features beginning to become wolf-like (teeth, nails) "Calm yourself Ivan." all the anger Ivan disappeared when the voice said his name. An albino wolf that was roughly as tall as he had been as a wolf appeared. "Who are you?" Ivan demanded calmly. "I am Aniu the great wolf and grandmother of your lover." it said. "impossible." Ivan said in Russian. "come we have much to discuss." Aniu said.

Ivan walked with Aniu watching her suspiciously. She smiled. "you don't trust or believe me do you?" she asked. "believe you yes, trust you no." Ivan said. Aniu stopped and looked at Ivan. Tell me do you know why you turned into a wolf?" "no." Ivan said in Russian. Aniu chuckled but did so silently. "i turned you into a wolf so you could help my grandchild fulfill her destiny." "and I did a wonderful job at that." Ivan said sarcastically. Aniu sighed.

As the two chatted away Ivan remembered something. "Tell me great wolf why'd you leave your son and never come back?" Ivan asked. Aniu flinched. "you know my son?" she asked a little upset. "yeah he nearly choked me to death thinking that I was going to rape his daughter." I went to hunt and.." "you were killed." Ivan finished. Aniu nodded. "and now Lucas will have to grow up without a dad." Ivan said sadly. "who's Lucas young one?" Ivan looked at her and grinned

"so this Lucas was abused and you killed his mother." Aniu said. "Yes, Aleu and I took him in as our own making him your foster great grandson." Aniu smiled. Never had a she wolf become a mother at a year old. "it's sad that I won't get to see him all grown up." Ivan said.

Aniu watched as Ivan kicked a rock. "it wasn't yet your time to die." "what do you mean?" Ivan said suspiciously. "go now save her." Aniu said fading. "save Aleu from what?" Ivan asked running to Aniu. "The Blue Demon is going to force mate her." Aniu said. "Why that bastard. I'll kill him!"

next thing Ivan knew was that he was kissing dirt as a human. He groaned and heard someone laugh evilly. "Aleu." Ivan thought.

"Oh Niju," aleu said slyly. Niju looked at her. "i believe you pissed off the wrong boyfriend." "no." Ivan smirked "damn right." Ivan painfully made his way to his feet. As Ivan stood upright his right arm holding his ribs (the arm was broken) he heard Aleu say "Everyone... I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend and father of my adopted son, Ivan" Ivan reached for his left revolver and turned slowly aiming at Niju. "Smile you son of a bitch." he said before pulling the trigger.

**Clay342 A/N: i know this chapter doesn't explain the reason why ivan was changed to a human, but how he turned back into a human. this takes place between ivan's death and ressurection. next week is the finale of to love a wolf, but this is just the beginning my friends. (evil laugh)**


	10. Where To Now?

Chapter 10: Where to now?

"Smile you son of a bitch." Ivan said as he pulled the trigger on his revolver. All time seemed to slow when the bullet left the barrel. Aleu ducked as the bullet drew near her and Niju. Ivan growled and his face showed a killing intent as it flew towards niju's face. Niju's eyes widened as it drew near. His only thought was "ah shit." the bullet made contact with his skull fracturing it and exited of of his neck. Time returned to normal as niju's body collapsed onto aleu.

Ivan grunted in satisfaction and holstered his revolver. He glanced at balto and chuckled at his shocked expression.

"aleu was telling the truth he is a human." balto thought shocked at the sight of Ivan little did he know yak was thinking the same thing.

Ivan gave a courteous nod to balto. "Uh sweetheart," aleu said. Ivan turned to her. "i know you're busy showing off your true self, but could you lend me a hand this thing is crushing me." Ivan looked at aleu and limped towards her. Balto slowly walked to aleu not trying to make her think that he would harm Ivan. When the two reached her Ivan put his good hand on the left side of niju's body and shoved it off of her.

Aleu got up and shook herself. "I thought you were dead." she said as she cried into his shoulder. "I was." he said stroking her neck with his left hand kissing her on the cheek.

The pack was murmuring about their new pack leader's mate (Ivan). Lucas ran to his mother. "mom who's this?" Aleu smiled "Lucas, this is your father's true self." Lucas' eyes widened "whoa." he said "this is freaking awesome." "you aren't afraid?" Ivan asked raising his eyebrow. "no just excited."

Ivan looked out to sea. "you can't come can you?" Lucas asked. "no Lucas I can't." Lucas walked beside his mother and human father.

[where are we going from here?]

"It's your mother's destiny." Ivan said to his son.

[where do we go]

"What if I'm not a good leader?" aleu said nervously.

[are we all blinded by fear?]

"you will aleu I believe in you."

[how do we know?]

"how do you know if I'll be a good leader?"

[where are we going from here?]

"it's in your blood." Ivan said motioning to balto.

[how do we know?]

"be safe." Ivan said

[where are we going from here?]

"so you want me to forget you?!" aleu half yelled half asked

[do we let go of all we know?]

"no remember me and you will be strong." Ivan said.

[are we all blinded by fear]

"Ivan if I go, promise me to look after my father and mother." aleu asked.

[where do we go when we let go]

"i promise." Ivan said "but you have to promise."

[I feel like I'm falling]

"promise you what?"

[don't let me go]

"promise to come home." Ivan said.

[is it the calling?]

"Yes." aleu said kissing Ivan on the lips making everyone (minus balto and Lucas) gag.

{we hear]

[we hear]

aleu and Lucas got on the berg as Ivan and balto pushed it away

[how do]

[how do]

"I love you aleu." Ivan said. "i love you Ivan always have always will."

[we know?]

aleu smiled at her father and lover. She howled not a sad goodbye, but a sweet loving one. Ivan in return loaded a flare gun he found as a wolf and fired it in response. "goodbye my daughter." balto said. "Goodbye my love." Ivan said. Balto look at Ivan after the berg disappeared. His coat and the collar flapped in the wind. "I'm sorry I doubted you Ivan." he said. "it's OK. However I don't think that this will be the last time you see aleu balto." Ivan said. "How do you know that?" balto asked. Ivan grinned like an idiot and said "I have my ways." balto rolled his eyes. "come on I want to meet the Mrs." Ivan said energetically. Balto chuckled. They didn't notice an albino wolf watching them "watch over my son Ivan." she said before disappearing.

**Ivan will return in: To Honor one's Request**

**Aleu and Lucas will return in: Love Returns**

**Clay342 A/N this is it, but ivan's journey has only begun the epilogue is next as is the first bridge story called meet the great grandparents part 1. Where are we going is property of activision. balto is property of warner bros and universal studios. ivan and lucas are mine. To Honor one's Request will premiere in December.**

**Xx Fan Of A Fan xX A/N: Alright guys this has been fun and new for us and we really enjoyed it and it this is not the end we still have some bouns content after this so be ready, and Kodiwolf321 is going to be doing a Q&amp;A on his youtube, So if you want you can ask stuff about Xx Fan Of A Fan xX or anything about To Love A Wolf and its up coming sequels let him know what you want to know in the reviews. **


End file.
